<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>just a legacy to protect by jacobperalta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054509">just a legacy to protect</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacobperalta/pseuds/jacobperalta'>jacobperalta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>family comes first [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pitch Perfect (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5 Times, Aca-child, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Pitch Perfect 2, aca-moms, theyre a family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:29:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacobperalta/pseuds/jacobperalta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>5 little moments Beca and Chloe share with Emily before they realize they basically became her moms</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>family comes first [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>222</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>just a legacy to protect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! I don't have a lot to say about this one-shot except I was just in my feels about Chloe, Beca and Emily acting like a little family and I wanted to write this cute little piece. I know you guys probably read a dozen fics with the same concept before but here's one more because it's a good concept, okay? Hope you guys like it. </p><p>Disclaimer: pitch perfect and the characters don't belong to me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <b>I. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>At first, the way Emily was obsessed with Beca kind of freaked her out. She still wasn’t over the girl calling her “the woman who single-handedly created the Bella sound” because she never really thought of it that way. She made music and it came in handy when the Bellas needed help so she helped them and then it just kind of… stuck. </p><p> </p><p>Besides, she always thought of the Bellas as a team, not a dictatorship like when Alice or Aubrey was around. She liked that everyone could make suggestions and that way, they made sure they created what was best for them as a group. She was their leader, sure, but Chloe was also co-captain so Beca couldn’t have and definitely didn’t want all the focus on her. </p><p> </p><p>But Emily seemed to think she was the greatest role model ever by the way she followed her around like a lost puppy at every rehearsal and always asked her lots of questions. Chloe thought it was adorable and Beca was just starting to get used to it. </p><p> </p><p>She was getting home from her internship late and she was pretty tired so she hoped that her girlfriend was already in her room so she could go hang out with her. She had barely seen Chloe these past few days because they were both swamped with exams and Beca’s internship took a lot of her time. So most of the time when they saw each other, it was to talk about the Bellas. She loved these girls to death, she considered them her sisters at this point but she longed for a conversation with her girlfriend that didn’t have anything to do with them. </p><p> </p><p>As soon as she stepped into the house, she froze. It was quiet. Too quiet for a house that was filled with 10 girls most of the time. It was fair to say there was always something happening in the house, whether it was two girls singing, someone watching a movie in the living room way too loud, someone in the kitchen banging pots together or just the Bellas not being able to hold a conversation without talking on top of one another. She was lucky if they all managed to shut up so they could sleep. It took awhile for Beca to get used to the constant noise but now that it became the norm, entering a quiet house almost scared her. </p><p> </p><p>She could see a light coming from the kitchen and she took a careful step towards the umbrella rack.</p><p> </p><p>Was she about to get murdered?</p><p> </p><p>“Hello?” she called out tentatively and then cursed herself. Good job, Beca. Tell the murderer you’re here too, why not?</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, it was only Emily that answered.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I’m in here!”</p><p> </p><p>Beca contemplated for a moment just saluting her and then going upstairs because she had never been alone with Emily before and she didn’t want it to be awkward. Then, an image of Chloe telling her to “<em> stop being her awkward angsty self and give Emily a try already </em>” popped into her brain so she cursed her girlfriend for always being the voice of reason and walked to the kitchen. </p><p> </p><p>She wasn’t surprised that Emily was there even though she technically lived in the dorms. Since they never locked the doors, everyone could pretty much walk in and out of the house as it pleased them and Emily quickly got familiar with that concept. She would only really be absent from the house to sleep. Beca was pretty sure Emily had started keeping some clothes in one of their spare rooms. </p><p> </p><p>She found the girl at the kitchen island doing some school work and Beca went straight to the fridge even though she wasn’t hungry just so she could busy her hands in case things got awkward. God, Chloe would have made fun of her right now. She was aware she had made a lot of progress in the social department over the past years. You kind of had to when you start living 24/7 with 8 other girls but Beca found that she was much better when she had her overly friendly and overly social girlfriend next to her. </p><p> </p><p>That’s why they worked well together, what can she say?<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Where’s everyone?” Beca asked, making herself a glass of juice and cringed when she saw it was expired. Damn it, they needed to go to the grocery store again. She sighed, emptying her glass in the sink and she had no other choice but to look at Emily.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re all at the movies,” Emily said, twirling her pencil between her fingers. “They should be back soon, though. They left a while ago.” </p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t you go?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I had some school work to do for tomorrow but besides, they chose a horror movie and I’m not really into that.”</p><p> </p><p>Beca groaned. “A horror movie? Damn it.”</p><p> </p><p>Emily frowned in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“They told me you wouldn’t want to have come.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, they’re right. I hate movies but it’s just that Chloe is still trying to convince herself she likes horror movies but I bet tonight, she’s gonna wake up and think there’s a serial killer in her bed and kick me again.”</p><p> </p><p>The younger girl chuckled a little at that and Beca allowed herself to smile. Okay, maybe it wasn’t that hard to talk to Emily. </p><p> </p><p>“Again? How many times has it happened?”</p><p> </p><p>“Way too many times,” Beca said, making Emily laugh again. “At least 5.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well I accepted my fate when I watched one at a sleepover when I was 12 and cried until my mom came to pick me up. Never again.”</p><p> </p><p>Beca chuckled and leaned her back on the counter. “You think you can talk to Chloe and help her figure it out?” </p><p> </p><p>“I can try,” Emily said with a grin. Then, they had nothing left to say anymore and Beca pinched her lips together, kicking her foot on the floor lightly. </p><p> </p><p>The freshman bit her lips and decided to focus back on her homework to deal with the silence. As soon as she looked down, her eyebrows knit together and she had confusion written all over her face. </p><p> </p><p>“You okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Emily looked up and then shrugged casually. “Totes. I’m just struggling with my calculus homework.” </p><p> </p><p>“Okay first of all, you need to stop hanging out with Chloe because I won’t accept a second person saying totes in this house,” Beca said with a finger up. “And second, I can help you if you want.” </p><p> </p><p>She perked up like an excited puppy. God, it was like a mini Chloe. They had the same kind of smile that could light up a room. </p><p> </p><p>“Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, dude. I’m pretty good at calculus.”</p><p> </p><p>It was true. You wouldn’t guess it from looking at her but Beca had always been a person that relied on her logic and math and logic kind of came together. </p><p> </p><p>“I’d really appreciate it!” Emily said, scooting her stool so Beca could settle down next to her and the senior chuckled. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s just calculus, Legacy.” </p><p> </p><p>Emily flushed and let Beca take a look at that homework before explaining what she didn’t understand. “I’m having trouble with differentiating functions.”</p><p> </p><p>Beca nodded and tapped the pencil on the sheet two times. She felt Emily’s eyes on her as her eyes roamed on the homework before it all came back to her. “No problem. Alright so what you wanna do is…” </p><p> </p><p>She spent the next hour or so explaining everything to Emily, basically giving her a full college course in one hour. The girl was hanging on to every word she said to try to understand everything and it took her about 5 exercises before she could finally do one all on her own without her captain’s help. </p><p> </p><p>She handed her the sheet of paper when she was done and when Beca looked over it, the senior felt a strange sense of pride to see that she had made no mistakes. </p><p> </p><p>“You got it, dude.”</p><p> </p><p>Emily squealed and took Beca in her arms who froze because she wasn’t expecting the sudden physical contact. She relaxed a little and awkwardly pat Emily on the back. Of course, it was at that time that all the Bellas decided to come through the door and the first thing they were met with was Beca and Emily hugging. </p><p> </p><p>“Chloe, I think you might have competition,” Stacie teased and Beca pulled away from the hug to see all of her friends looking at them with a smile. </p><p> </p><p>“I think you might be right, Stace,” Chloe said and threw her jacket instead of putting it on a hanger because she had an ice cream cone in her hand.</p><p> </p><p>Emily seemed to freak out at the Bellas’ words. “No, I swear. We were just--”</p><p> </p><p>Chloe chuckled, walking over to them. “We’re teasing, Em.” She turned to Beca and gave her a chaste kiss on the mouth before handing her the cone in her hand. “Hey babe. Got you an ice cream cone.” </p><p> </p><p>Beca looked at the vanilla ice cream that has been clearly licked a few times and raised an unimpressed eyebrow. </p><p> </p><p>The redhead pouted “It was melting!” Chloe defended herself and Beca laughed before taking the cone. Vanilla ice cream was her favorite so she was grateful her girlfriend had thought of her. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,” she said, taking a lick. By that time, the Bellas house was back to normal. Every light of the house was open for no reason and the TV had somehow turned on even though there was no one watching it because every Bella had made their way in the kitchen. </p><p> </p><p>“What are y'all doing?” Cynthia-Rose asked as Fat Amy made herself a glass of juice. </p><p> </p><p>“Ames, it’s expired,” Beca warned but for some reason, the girl looked her straight in the eyes as she took a sip like she was challenging her at something. Her eyes widened when the juice touched her tongue and she barely turned around to spit the juice all over the counter. The spray made it to the window as Amy dumped the rest of the juice in the sink while making gagging noises.</p><p> </p><p>“Ewww,” Jessica and Ashley said at the same time when some of it got on them and Lilly just stuck her tongue out to lick the droplet on her nose. </p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck, Amy?” Beca yelled, looking at the mess in the kitchen. Chloe was staring at the girl with her hands on her hips, her mouth forming an “o” like she couldn’t believe what just happened. Emily was sitting there, mouth agape like Chloe and for the rest of the girls-- well they barely even noticed something happened. </p><p> </p><p>“Guys, don’t drink that. It’s expired,” Amy said in her thick australian accent when she turned around and she still had a trickle of drool coming out her mouth. Beca looked at her with disgust and sighed. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re cleaning that up,” she mumbled in defeat before finally turning to Cynthia-Rose to answer her previous question. “I’m helping Legacy with her calculus homework.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aw!” Chloe cooed and licked the ice cream cone in her hand. Beca frowned and looked at her own hand who wasn’t holding the cone anymore and she wondered for a brief second when the hell her girlfriend took it from her. She looked at Chloe who just smiled at her, taking another lick. </p><p> </p><p>“She’s a really good teacher,” Emily gushed. </p><p> </p><p>“I know, right?” Chloe said. “She’s taught me so much.” </p><p> </p><p>Stacie snorted. “Kinky.”</p><p> </p><p>Beca narrowed her eyes at her. “It’s not because you say kinky that it becomes sexual.” The girl just licked her front teeth and winked at her very intensely. Chloe chuckled and rubbed Beca’s back with her free hand in a soothing way. </p><p> </p><p>“Becs helped me with a lot of calculus homework too,” she explained. “Did you end up figuring it out?”</p><p> </p><p>Emily nodded proudly and held up her piece of paper. Chloe took a look at it but Beca knew the redhead wouldn’t even be able to tell if something was wrong so she was just pretending for Emily’s sake. </p><p> </p><p>Chloe gave her back the sheet after a couple of seconds and had a delighted smile on her face. “Good job, Legacy.”</p><p> </p><p>Emily grinned and looked at Beca with stars in her eyes. “Thanks, Beca.”</p><p> </p><p>“No problem, dude.” </p><p> </p><p>When Emily left for the night, she hugged Beca after hugging Chloe which she thought was pretty dramatic because they were literally going to see each other tomorrow but whatever. She wrapped her arms around the tall brunette and felt Chloe’s smile on her back as she looked at them. </p><p> </p><p>“See you after class tomorrow,” Chloe said with a smile and her arm around Beca’s shoulders and the girl waved at them happily. For some reason, they both waited until they couldn’t see the girl anymore to close the front door. </p><p> </p><p>Then, she got ready for bed, once again thinking of how stupid it is that she didn’t move all her stuff from her room to Chloe’s when she slept in there every night but at that point, they were both too lazy to move stuff around. </p><p> </p><p>When she was all ready, she joined Chloe who was already in their bed and the girl instantly closed her phone to cuddle up to her. Once they were in their signature position, Chloe spoke up. </p><p> </p><p>“So that was nice. What you did for Emily.”</p><p> </p><p>Beca shrugged. “Yeah, it’s whatever. She needed help.”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s nice, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, she is,” Beca answered honestly because she did have fun down there. Well as much fun as you could have while doing math. “She reminds me of you a lot.”</p><p> </p><p>Chloe grinned teasingly, “Are you saying you’re gonna fall in love with her?”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up,” Beca said, tickling Chloe’s waist a little where her hand was resting. “She’s just an overly excited puppy. Reminds me of when we first met.”</p><p> </p><p>Chloe chuckled a little and pulled their bodies even closer. The house was completely quiet but somehow, Beca could still feel the energy that it had when all the girls were here. She liked it better like that.</p><p> </p><p>“I think she has a little crush on you.”</p><p> </p><p>“She does not.”</p><p> </p><p>“She admires you.” </p><p> </p><p>Beca didn’t know what to say to that so she rolled her eyes and changed the subject. </p><p> </p><p>“How was the movie?”</p><p> </p><p>“Terrifying. If you end up on the floor tonight, I’m sorry in advance.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>II. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Over the past few weeks, Emily forgot more and more to go back to her dorm for the night. They knew they were breaking the rules and technically it wasn’t such a good idea since the Bellas were not the most liked people around campus anymore but Chloe couldn’t really afford to care. The more people around the better, right? </p><p> </p><p>Emily got along great with the rest of the girls and the redhead particularly liked how Emily would always join in harmonies when she was singing in the kitchen. </p><p> </p><p>The legacy was one of the few people Chloe could actually count on to help when she was cooking because she seemed to want to be liked so badly. So when Amy and Cynthia-Rose would start a competition of who could eat the most ingredients without the redhead noticing, Emily would actually help her cut the vegetables and stir the sauce. </p><p> </p><p>She had been sleeping in this spare room because everyone had already been paired two by two. Well except Chloe who had the only room with a single queen size bed in it but since Beca slept with her every night, she felt as though she was paired with someone too-- and she was the luckiest one since her roommate happened to be her girlfriend. </p><p> </p><p>It was a Wednesday night and they had came back from rehearsal completely exhausted so they had all went straight to bed when they got home so she was confused when she stirred awake by a light shake on her shoulder. It took her a couple of seconds to realize it wasn’t Beca who woke her up because the girl was still in deep slumber in her arms, curled up like a koala bear. She turned her head a little, with her eyes barely open and she managed to make out a distressed looking Emily in the dark.  </p><p> </p><p>“Emily?” she whispered with a groggy voice and looked at the alarm clock that displayed 3:26 AM. The girl was wearing a shirt that she knew belonged to Lilly and pants that belonged to Stacie. </p><p> </p><p>The freshman fidgeted on her feet. “Hey Chloe,”she said in a hushed voice. </p><p> </p><p>Beca moved in her arms a little and both girls that were awake stopped breathing to make sure not to wake her. Chloe watched as her girlfriend turned around so they could be in a spooning position and the redhead would like nothing more than to put her arm around Beca’s middle and fall back asleep but she was concerned for the youngest Bella now. </p><p> </p><p>Beca’s breath steadied again and Chloe carefully got up, making sure not to wake up her girlfriend. She shivered a little and rubbed her arms a little because she suddenly felt so cold without the warmth that Beca gave her, all cuddled up in bed. It was hard to wake up Beca, especially since she was always exhausted these days, working hard for the Bellas and the internship but Chloe really didn’t want to take any chance at disturbing her rest. </p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go downstairs,” she whispered, putting her hand on the small of Emily’s back to guide her out the room. She closed the door slowly behind them and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes to wake herself up. </p><p> </p><p>By the time they got downstairs, they started breathing more normally again because there were less chances of waking the 8 other girls in the house. Chloe was fully awake now because it didn't take her a long time to wake up and she pointed to the kitchen. </p><p> </p><p>“I really want a hot cocoa. You want one too?” she said casually and Emily nodded shyly. It was a trick she learned from her mother from when she was younger. Her mom would always say she was craving a hot cocoa when Chloe came to her in the middle of the night and it would always make her feel better. There was nothing that a sweet hot cocoa couldn’t fix, Chloe thought.</p><p> </p><p>Emily seemed timid as she sat on one of the stools and Chloe did what she always did in those situations; she hummed to herself to make the atmosphere more light. She tiptoed around the kitchen to make the hot drinks, putting a couple of marshmallows in them just the way she liked it. She had a feeling it was the way Emily liked it too. Most of the time, there weren't any fruits in the house but there was always something to make hot cocoa the way Chloe liked it. When she was done, she turned around to see the girl staring off into space. </p><p> </p><p>The redhead pouted a little, feeling the sadness in the air and calmly spoke to not make her flinch. “There you go, honey.” </p><p> </p><p>Emily looked up in surprise, like she had forgotten where she was and cradled the mug with her two hands and mumbled her thanks. </p><p> </p><p>They settled on the living room couch, the moon shining bright enough so that they could see each other without squinting too hard. Chloe yawned a little as she put a blanket on the both of them and instantly, Emily scooched closer to her. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” the younger girl finally broke the silence. “I probably shouldn’t have woken you up. It’s just that I got this awful nightmare and I couldn’t fall back asleep and I should have called my mom but--”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, it’s okay.” Chloe interrupted her before the rambling continued. She was awake but she was still way too tired for a long Emily Junk ramble right now. “I’m glad you woke me up.”</p><p> </p><p>The house was so silent but Chloe could still feel the love around her, the energy that this place constantly had because of the chaotic way the girls in here lived their lives. She wouldn’t have it any other way. This was her home and she always liked taking little moments like this to appreciate it. Emily went silent again and they sipped their drink for a few minutes before she spoke up again. </p><p> </p><p>“I miss my parents.”</p><p> </p><p>Chloe felt for her. She remembered being so homesick her first year of college too. “That’s normal, honey.”</p><p> </p><p>“They’re just… my best friends, you know? I used to tell them everything.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to tell me what was the nightmare?” </p><p> </p><p>“When I was younger, my dad got sick,” she explained quietly. “It was a really rare disease with a name I can’t even pronounce. He was hospitalized for over a year. We thought he was going to die.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh sweetie,” Chloe said and wrapped her arm around the girl’s shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>“He didn’t, though. Thank God for that but I just…” Emily took a shaky breath and shook her head, looking at her lap. “Every once in a while I dream that he did die and it’s just really hard.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can understand that,” Chloe says sympathetically. She could hear how Emily was on the verge of crying and the redhead felt for her. </p><p> </p><p>“I can still hear my mom tell me to always make sure I said I love you before I left because there was a chance he wouldn’t make it past the night.” </p><p> </p><p>She put her mug on the coffee table and rubbed Emily’s arm in a soothing way. “It’s just a bad dream. He’s still alive and fine. You said it yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s still alive and fine,” the freshman said as if she was trying to convince herself. Chloe continued rubbing her arm because the physical contact seemed to help Emily feel better. Chloe could definitely relate to that. Emily repeated it two more times before she looked at the ginger with a vulnerable expression on her face “Do you get nightmares?”</p><p> </p><p>Chloe took a deep breath and nodded. “Sure. When I was younger, one of my brothers forced me to watch these compilation videos of roller coasters breaking down. It took me 3 years to be able to get on one again without crying. I held tightly to the railing the entire time. Sometimes I still dream I’m on one and it breaks down and I fall and fall without ever landing anywhere. One time, I woke up in a sweat because I had actually fallen down my bed.”</p><p> </p><p>“When was that?”</p><p> </p><p>Chloe thought about it for a second. “About three years ago? Yeah it must have been because Aubrey is the one that heard me fall.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait three years ago?” But you were still older than me then.”</p><p> </p><p>Chloe smiled softly. Emily was too adorable for her own good. “Yeah. I still get nightmares. They don’t go away when you’re older but it’s nothing to be embarrassed about.”</p><p> </p><p>Emily looked thankful that Chloe decided to share this “secret”  with her and the redhead continued rubbing her arm gently. She had such hypnotizing big eyes that conveyed all her emotions and Chloe suddenly understood why Beca told her Emily reminded her of her. But at the same time, the shyness that surrounded her vulnerability was so<em> Beca </em> in every way. It was almost like they were ashamed to feel negative emotions which Chloe thought was so silly. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t tell her I said that but Becs is also like, terrified of storms. She gets nightmares about it sometimes. I think it has to do with a really bad storm that happened in her childhood, I never really asked.”</p><p> </p><p>“Beca has nightmares?” the taller girl said like the thought of Beca having weaknesses was crazy to her. That little admiration she had on the co-captain was the most precious thing really.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Chloe said, without a hint of judgment in her voice. “Beca has nightmares. Just like you and I. And when she does, she wakes me up like you did and we talk about it, sometimes over hot cocoa and then she feels more relaxed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Chloe.”</p><p> </p><p>Chloe waved her off and lifted her hand to tuck her dark hair between her ear before cupping her cheek. “You don’t have to thank me, Legacy. That’s the best thing about this, right? We're family. This is what we do for each other. I know you miss your parents but we’re right here.”</p><p> </p><p>Emily looked at her, a shy smile on the corner of her mouth and once again, the girl reminded her so much of Beca right now. The newest addition to the Bellas was so open most of the time but this side of her was much more quiet and shy in a way that was very much like her girlfriend. </p><p> </p><p>“The Bellas are really important to you, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Chloe smiled instantly, warmth feeling her stomach at the thought of these girls she considered her sisters. “These have been the best seven years of my life. Every single girl I’ve met has changed my life in some way and I’m thankful for each and everyone of you.”</p><p> </p><p>Because of the Bellas, she had met Aubrey, her best friend, Beca, the girl with whom she was planning on living the rest of her life with and girls she’ll consider part of her family forever. Even after they graduated, she knew nothing could break the bond they had together.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for letting me join,” Emily said shyly.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a great addition to the group, Em. I hope you know that.”</p><p> </p><p>She shrugged. “I don’t think Fat Amy likes me very much.”</p><p> </p><p>Chloe chuckles. “That’s just the way she is. I just think that’s how she treats people that aren’t herself or hot guys,” she explains and she’s glad she could make Emily breathe out a small laugh. “Believe me, even Beca has started warming up to you and you’ve only been here two months. That’s the fastest I’ve seen her warm up to someone besides me.”</p><p> </p><p>Emily seemed proud of herself for that but there was still a hint of sadness behind her eyes. Chloe put a hand on the side of her head and pushed so the girl could rest her head on her shoulder. She stroked dark hair as Emily shifted a little so she didn’t have a broken neck and she could be more comfortable. When she found a good position, Chloe heard her inhale and exhale deeply.</p><p> </p><p>“My mom used to sing to me when I had a nightmare.”</p><p> </p><p>“My mom too.”</p><p> </p><p>Chloe smiled, feeling Emily relax more and more into her as the seconds passed. She started singing an old song that she didn’t even know the name of but she somehow remembered from her childhood. Emily’s breath got calm as Chloe sang gently, her voice just above a whisper as to not wake anyone. She continued to caress her hair until the song was done and when she stopped, she noticed that the younger girl was on the verge of falling asleep. </p><p> </p><p>“Come on, let’s go sleep now. You have class tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>Emily straightened up and rubbed her face in the same way that Beca did when she woke up too early. She barely opened her eyes as Chloe guided her upstairs and she only registered where she was when they stopped in front of the room she slept in.</p><p> </p><p>She looked inside at the empty bed and then her feet. “I just… don’t really want to be alone right now.”</p><p> </p><p>Chloe hummed and moved next to Emily so she could wrap her arm around her shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s okay,” she whispered gently. Beca was extra cuddly after she had a nightmare too.</p><p> </p><p>She gestured at the girl to follow her and they tiptoed in the hallway to get to Chloe’s room that was at the very end. They passed by Beca and Amy’s room and they heard loud snores which almost made them burst out laughing. Yeah, no wonder Beca started sleeping in her room.</p><p> </p><p>She cracked the door of her bedroom open and made her way inside with Emily following closely behind her. Beca hadn’t changed positions from when they last saw her and she was in the middle of the bed so for all of them to fit, Chloe was gonna have to move her girlfriend. Beca was in deep sleep right now, her mouth slightly open and her dark hair all over the white pillows and the redhead almost forgot what she was doing and stared, liking the way she still felt butterflies in her stomach at the sight. Loving Beca was the most constant thing in Chloe’s life and she was glad to see little had changed in the 3 years they had been together. </p><p> </p><p>Chloe held up a hand at Emily and walked up to the bed to push Beca a little. It took a couple of tries before the girl stirred and the redhead knew she had to act quickly while the girl was still half-asleep and not completely awake yet.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you give us a little more space, baby?” </p><p> </p><p>Beca groaned and moved to the right side of the bed, too tired to question the request. Chloe got in first and then Emily followed and they were a little squeezed but it fit since the redhead could spoon her tiny girlfriend. </p><p> </p><p>She immediately relaxed when she settled back in her bed and Beca shifted on her other side to hide her face in Chloe’s neck. That was one of her favorite things that Beca would do. For someone that claimed to not be a big fan of cuddles, Chloe noticed the girl would often be the one closing the distance between their bodies when they pulled away during the night. She wrapped her arm around Beca’s waist and breathed in her shampoo, feeling the love all the way to her toes.</p><p> </p><p>Beca made a move to also wrap her arm around Chloe but her hand collided with Emily who was lying very still on her back. Beca’s entire body froze when she realized there was someone in bed with them and she lifted her head to look behind Chloe who was trying hard not to laugh. She wondered what was happening in Beca’s mind when she felt someone else in their bed. </p><p> </p><p>“I had a nightmare,” Emily said at the same time that the redhead said “she had a nightmare.”</p><p> </p><p>Beca looked at them with half-open eyes and a disorientated look on her face. It took three seconds before she decided that she didn’t care enough to stay awake for it. She rested her forehead against Chloe’s collarbone again and the redhead felt a little kiss on her skin. </p><p> </p><p>“G’night Chlo. G’night Em,” Beca mumbled before her breath steadied and she fell back asleep in seconds.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe waited until she felt Emily’s body completely relax to make sure the younger girl was okay before she let herself drift off to sleep again. With warmth coming from both sides, she fell asleep with an even warmer feeling in her heart. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>III.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Beca huffed as she heard the door slam downstairs. She sat down on her bed (her actual bed, not Chloe’s) and tugged on her hair angrily before rubbing her face. </p><p> </p><p>“God fucking damn it,” she mumbled to herself. </p><p> </p><p>She had just gotten into a fight with Chloe and she was thankful that it had happened at a time where all of the Bellas were in class and no one had to be there for that. They were both stressed out lately because of the internship and the thought of beating Das Sound Machine and Chloe was turning insane with the thought of winning Worlds. Beca loved her but she didn’t understand why the redhead couldn’t understand Beca was making plans for her future, not just the end of the year. </p><p> </p><p>Chloe seemed to think Beca was not focused enough on the Bellas and Beca thought Chloe was too focused on the Bellas so it clashed pretty often. After a series of passive aggressive comments building up over the weeks, it had finally exploded. </p><p> </p><p>There had been yelling and tears before Chloe decided she had to take a moment away from all of this and left Beca alone in the house and it made her feel like utter shit. She hated how silent the house got once Chloe left. She let her back fall on the bed as she thought of how this could have been probably avoided if they had communicated more.</p><p> </p><p>They always used to rely on talking about their emotions when they started dating but this year, both had gotten so caught up in life that they used the little moments they had together to talk about happy things, not the things that stressed them out. </p><p> </p><p>She loved Chloe and there was nothing else that she hated more than this weird space this year had created between them and she couldn’t wait until they both graduated so this stressful time of their lives could be behind them.</p><p> </p><p>She heard the door open and close downstairs and immediately sat up. With her heart leaping out of her chest, she hoped it was Chloe that had come back so they could talk about what just happened.</p><p> </p><p>She heard footsteps go up the stairs and Beca quickly made sure that she looked okay before opening her bedroom door. At the same time, Emily appeared on top of the stairs and Beca’s shoulders slumped, the rock settling back in her stomach.</p><p> </p><p>Emily seemed to not even notice something was wrong because she skipped to Beca, happy to see there was someone in the house. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey Beca!” she said and Beca walked back inside her room and let herself faceplant into her pillow. Emily sat on Amy’s bed, basically bouncing and the senior let herself inhale and exhale three times before she sat up and put on a brave face.</p><p> </p><p>She was pretty sure that Emily finding out Beca and Chloe had been fighting would crush her. She seemed pretty sure they had the best relationship that had ever existed and the last time they had a minor argument in the auditorium during rehearsal, Beca was pretty sure Emily cried a little. That night, when everything was back to normal between them, the freshman had crawled into bed with the two co-captains without a word. Because that was a thing that would happen now for some reason. Sometimes, Beca would wake up early for class and Emily was there next to Chloe and she wouldn’t even question it anymore.</p><p> </p><p>So it was better that Emily didn’t know her favorite couple was in a fight. </p><p> </p><p>“You seem happy,” Beca said and was thankful that she managed to keep her voice steady. All these years of repressing all her feelings were paying off. </p><p> </p><p>“I just got back from bowling with Benji,” she said, still bouncing on the bed. Emily and Benji had been hanging out a lot recently and it was pretty much the most adorable thing that had happened to the Bellas since Chloe and Beca started dating. </p><p> </p><p>The two of them kept saying they were just friends but it was clear they both had feelings for each other and it reminded Beca so much of a younger her and Chloe. She suddenly understood why the Bellas kept making jokes about them dating if Beca was half as obvious as Emily was. </p><p> </p><p>In all honesty, she was glad that she knew Benji to be a good guy because she was beginning to feel a little protective over Emily. If it were any other guy than him, she probably would have scared him off already but Benji was the best kind of person for Emily. He was sweet, a little bit dorky and very attentive. </p><p> </p><p> “Yeah? It was fun?”</p><p> </p><p>Emily nodded enthusiastically. “It really was. I won the two games.”</p><p> </p><p>Beca could bet money Benji let her win on purpose and that was another reason why she liked the guy. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s great, kid.”</p><p> </p><p>Emily chewed on her bottom lip and surged forward to sit next to Beca. The captain flinched at the sudden movement and looked at Emily with an amused smile. The girl suddenly seemed a little nervous.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I ask you something?”</p><p> </p><p>Beca cringed. “Uh, that depends?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s about… feelings.”</p><p> </p><p>Beca couldn’t help but snort. Sometimes, it was painfully obvious that Emily hadn’t been there that long because she was pretty sure she was the last person anyone would go to in the house to talk about <em> feelings </em>. She was pretty sure Lilly would be more help than her in these kinds of situations. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, no. You should really talk about this with your mom or something. Or Chloe.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please, Beca? You’re the only one here and I really need advice.” </p><p> </p><p>Beca rubbed her neck uncomfortably. She was already feeling pretty shitty about the fight she just had with her girlfriend and she didn’t want to talk about sappy things like feelings when she felt like this. She was about to refuse again but the hopeful look in Emily’s eyes made her cave. She briefly wondered if Chloe showed the freshman how to get that twinkle in her eyes that Beca couldn’t resist. </p><p> </p><p>“Fine, okay. But if I’m not any help, I warned you.” </p><p> </p><p>Emily breathed out in relief and shifted so she could sit cross-legged on Beca’s bed. The smaller girl subtly checked her phone to see if Chloe had texted her anything and tried to hide her disappointment when she saw she didn’t. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay so Benji and I are friends, as you know,” Emily started with. “And I love hanging out with him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well that’s good.”</p><p> </p><p>“I… really like hanging out with him.”</p><p> </p><p>Beca smiled, getting an idea about what this was about. ”Right.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just a bit confusing.” Emily chewed on the inside of her cheek and then looked at Beca. “How did you know that you liked Chloe in a romantic way? How can you tell the difference?”</p><p> </p><p>She felt a small lump in her throat. She could talk about Chloe forever but the fact that this was happening after they just had a fight was hard on Beca. She hated seeing the redhead upset and the tears in her eyes as they argumenting was a sight that Beca’s mind was displaying on repeat right now. </p><p> </p><p>“Emily…”</p><p> </p><p>“Look, I know it’s private and all,” Emily cut her off. “But all the girls were there to see you guys fall in love and I wasn’t and I’ve always been curious. You guys just seem so perfect and I wanna know more. Maybe it could help me.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re not perfect, kid,” the senior said, leaning her face on the palm of her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“But you guys just always seem so happy.”</p><p> </p><p>Beca had a sad smile on her face. “We are. And sometimes we’re sad. Sometimes, we’re angry. Just like any other relationships.” </p><p> </p><p>“But you’ve been together for three years. The average relationship in college lasts less than 6 months. You guys must be special.”</p><p> </p><p>Beca felt a tug in her stomach and she straightened her back. There was no tiptoeing around this conversation it seemed like because Emily looked like she really wanted to know. Trying to ignore the disgruntled feeling in her that the fight gave her, she took a breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine. I’ll tell you everything if you really want to know.”</p><p> </p><p>The freshman squealed and pulled up her knees to her chin to listen to Beca. </p><p> </p><p>“So how did it all start?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I met Chloe during my freshman year as you know. She was this bright eyed, bright smile girl that tried to convince me to join the Barden Bellas at the Activities Fair. At first I told her and Aubrey that I couldn’t sing because well-- acapella is lame but whatever. The point is that she… convinced me to audition.” Emily didn’t need to know the details. No one in the Bellas knew about the shower accident and she preferred to keep it that way. “I think because she was the one that had trust in me, unlike Aubrey, it was the thing that really brought us together.”</p><p> </p><p>Emily was hanging on to every word like it was the most interesting story in the world.</p><p> </p><p>“We started hanging out the two of us alone more and you know how Chloe is overly friendly and if you think I’m closed off right now, you should’ve seen me in my freshman year. But somehow, Chlo got through to me and she managed to tear off all my walls. I felt comfortable with another human being touching me for like the first time ever.” She took a dramatic pause. “But, Jesse was also there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jesse? <em> Jesse </em>Jesse?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Beca said, chuckling because the thought of having anything romantic with him now seemed so silly to her. </p><p> </p><p>“What does he have to do with this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well he liked me. He seemed to believe because we were both in acapella groups we were destined for each other which was just-- so stupid, looking back on it. But at the time, I was confused about my sexuality and I thought he was right.”</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t know you were gay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not at the time, no. On one side, I had this great girl who made my palms sweaty and that I loved hanging out with but on the other side, I was deeply in denial of those feelings and I was trying to convince myself that I liked Jesse.” </p><p> </p><p>“So what’d you do?” </p><p> </p><p>Beca sighed. Not because she didn’t like talking about but because she just felt so stupid for doing what she did. </p><p> </p><p>“I kissed Jesse at ICCAs at the end of the year. I thought that’s what I wanted. We started dating during the summer and it was just… weird. Things were not as good as I thought they’d be and Chloe was pulling away from me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Because she liked you?”</p><p> </p><p>Beca nodded. Chloe always told her she fell in love with her at first sight and not that Beca believed in that concept but it was hard to find another explanation for the girl barging in her shower like she did.</p><p> </p><p>“Yep. I started freaking out because Chloe was pulling away and kissing Jesse didn’t feel as good as I thought it would and he’s actually the one that said “it’s like you care more about Chloe than me!” and at that point, it just kinda clicked, you know?”</p><p> </p><p>The freshman smiled, happy to finally get to the good part of the story. </p><p> </p><p>“I thought of how it was true. I did care about Chloe more than him,” she took a pause and she couldn’t fight off the smile on her face when she remembered all of it, images flashing in her mind. “I broke up with Jesse on the spot, came straight to her and I kissed her with everything in me. She told me that I had no idea how long she had been waiting for this, I told her that I was done being an idiot and we kissed some more. We've been together ever since.”</p><p> </p><p>Emily had a twinkle in her eyes as Beca recalled the story. “Woah.” </p><p> </p><p>“I never met someone that could make me feel things as deeply as her. It’s like, when she’s there, I’m not afraid to feel, you know? And that was something that I had never let myself do,” Beca took her hand and put it on Emily’s knee. “That’s the answer to your question.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“How to know if you like someone romantically. It’s when they’re the person that makes you be the person you wish you were but you’ve always been too scared to be. Your palms sweat and your heart races but you feel more alive because of it.”</p><p> </p><p>Chloe was the love of her life. Plain and simple. Beca couldn’t imagine being with anybody else other than her. She knew she was young but there was no way she’d meet someone else with whom she could feel so complete around. To think that they were in a fight right now over being focused on the Bellas or not seemed so silly right now. What they needed to focus on was themselves. Their lives together, their dreams, their future. </p><p> </p><p>“Chloe’s so lucky to have someone that feels this deeply about her,” Emily said.</p><p> </p><p>Beca thought she was luckier. She wouldn’t be here today if it weren’t for Chloe, she owed it all to the redhead. </p><p> </p><p>This conversation was exactly what Beca needed to remember for what she was working hard towards. She was working for them, so they could be happy for the rest of their lives together. </p><p> </p><p>“I think I like Benji,” Emily muttered after a while and Beca smiled. She surprised both of them when she wrapped her arms around the girl’s neck and hugged her tightly. She felt proud to have been the person that helped her figure it out. </p><p> </p><p>She might not be too bad at this kind of conversation after all. </p><p> </p><p>“You guys would make a wonderful couple.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who would make a wonderful couple?” a voice called out and the two girls on the bed looked at the doorway to see Chloe. She looked like she had been crying and it broke Beca’s heart to know it was because of her. All she wanted was to take her in her arms and remind her of how much she loved her, that this fight was a stupid mistake. </p><p> </p><p>“Legacy and Benji.”</p><p> </p><p>Chloe smiled a little and entered the room. “That’s true.”</p><p> </p><p>Emily seemed to finally catch on to the tension between the two and got up. “Well, I’ll leave you too alone. Thanks Beca, you really helped me.”</p><p> </p><p>“No problem, kid.”</p><p> </p><p>She was about to leave when she turned to say one final thing to Chloe. </p><p> </p><p>“She really loves you, I hope you know that. Cause you guys are amazing together” </p><p> </p><p>Emily walked out before Chloe could answer and the redhead sat tentatively next to Beca on the bed. </p><p> </p><p>“You do?” she said. She made it sound like she was teasing but Beca heard the hint of vulnerability behind it. She took Chloe’s hand and kissed the back of it and kept her lips there.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you so much.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry too.”</p><p> </p><p>They were going to be okay. Sometimes, all you needed was a little reminder that what you were doing was going to be worth it in the end. </p><p> </p><p>Chloe was definitely worth it. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>IIII.</b>
</p><p>Chloe was fuming. The riff off was going so well and they could have actually shown Das Sound Machine that they were not the losers they thought the Bellas were. For a second, she really thought they had a chance at winning.</p><p> </p><p>And they needed a win badly. The Bellas were not doing well this year and she was sure winning the riff off would have given them back some of the confidence they lost when Aubrey’s genitals were exposed to the president of the United States. Yeah. Hard to come back from that. </p><p> </p><p>But they had been so close to winning and then Sir Willups had put Emily on the spot and the girl had started singing an <em> original song </em> and she knew it was over for them. As soon as they addressed DSM as the winners, Chloe walked away angrily. </p><p> </p><p>“Did you really write that?” she heard Beca say so she assumed Beca and Emily followed her. </p><p> </p><p>She turned around to see Emily nod and Chloe couldn’t take it anymore. </p><p> </p><p>“You shouldn’t have done that, Emily. Now Das Sound Machine thinks they have the drop on us,” she said with attitude and through gritted teeth. </p><p> </p><p>Emily looked so ashamed of herself with tears in her eyes but Chloe was too angry to feel bad. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, I panicked. I understand if you want me to crawl under a rock and die.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, we don’t want that,” Beca said, putting a hand on the small of Emily’s back and she turned to Chloe and held up a finger at her. “Hey. We <em> don’t </em> want that.” </p><p> </p><p>Chloe narrowed her eyes at the freshman and crossed her arms but she didn’t say anything else. It was at that time that Jesse got there and put his hand on Beca’s shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“Beca, let’s go meet the Green Bay Packers.”</p><p> </p><p>Beca seemed psyched at the idea and she quickly kissed the corner of Chloe’s mouth. “Don’t hurt her,” she warned the redhead before following Jesse, almost bouncing. </p><p> </p><p>Chloe watched Beca leave with him and sighed. She didn’t trust herself to not blow up at the freshman without her girlfriend there so she took one last look at the girl who looked like she was about to cry and walked away. </p><p> </p><p>It was only when they were back at the Bellas’ house that Emily dared to speak to the redhead again. She was sitting outside on the porch alone because she seemed to be the only one angry about losing tonight and she wanted to calm herself down before she started a fight. She could hear Stacie and Fat Amy arguing over what to watch on the TV and she was entertaining a snapchat conversation with Beca who was upstairs in Chloe’s room and sending her selfies that she knew would make her smile. </p><p> </p><p>She heard the door open behind her and Chloe didn’t even turn to see who it was, she just knew it was Emily. She kind of had a feeling Beca told Emily it was a good time to talk now when Chloe answered her snapchat back with a smile which meant she was less angry. </p><p> </p><p>“Brought you some juice.”</p><p> </p><p>Chloe looked at the girl to her right and saw that she was handing her her yellow cup. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,” she said. She kind of felt bad for blaming Emily for all of this but it was also her that sang that stupid song (okay, it wasn’t stupid, it actually sounded pretty good but Chloe wasn’t ready to admit that to herself yet) and that was why they lost the riff off. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>But Chloe was Chloe and she couldn’t stay mad at people for too long. Especially when the person she was mad at looked like a kicked puppy and that she was someone Chloe actually loved from the bottom of her heart. It was hard to be mad at the girl who slept with her and Beca from time to time when she couldn’t fall asleep. </p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Chloe breathed out and looked at the horizon.</p><p> </p><p>“I panicked, Chlo. I’m so sorry.” </p><p> </p><p>“Em, it’s okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know how much this meant to you,” Emily said, playing with her fingers. “Beca even warned me before it started. She looked at me and said: “kid, for people that lose riff offs pretty often, we still take them really seriously and Chloe’s really hoping to win this one so bare that in mind” and I still messed it up.”</p><p> </p><p>Chloe chuckled a little when Emily lowered her voice an octave to mimic Beca’s. She could  imagine the co-captain saying that and it didn’t surprise her she tried to warn the freshman on how intense these things could get. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, we’ve never really managed to win one,” Chloe noted, taking a sip out of her yellow cup. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you still mad at me?”</p><p> </p><p>Chloe sighed, looking at her for a moment and then she shook her head. “No. I’m not mad. I’m just disappointed.”</p><p> </p><p>She chose to ignore how much she sounded like her mom right now. </p><p> </p><p>“God, that’s so much worse,” Emily said, closing her eyes in shame. </p><p> </p><p>She felt her phone buzz and saw a text from Beca that read “<em> Just making sure Legacy is still alive?” </em></p><p> </p><p>She scoffed and quickly answered that they were both fine and turned back to her conversation with the freshman. </p><p> </p><p>“The Bellas have been my family for the past 7 years. I’m scared to think this is the legacy I’m leaving it with.”</p><p> </p><p>Emily shook her head. “It’s not.”</p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t it? I mean, over the past years Becs and I worked so hard to lead these girls to a good point. We were three time collegiate acapella national champions! But now we’re just known as the losers who show our genitalia on live TV. It’s all we’ll be remembered as.”</p><p> </p><p>“People will forget. You and Beca are so talented together. You’re amazing captains and I know you can put us on the right track again.”</p><p> </p><p>Chloe sighed and swirled the drink in her hand. “It’s not even just about that. This is the year I finally felt ready to graduate, you know? I failed my Russian Lit class three times so I could be a Bella. It was the only thing that made me feel special. I’m just sad to think that we’re struggling this much during my last year of college.” </p><p> </p><p>“You’re special all on your own, Chloe.” Chloe looked at Emily in surprise and the girl suddenly seemed scared that she said the wrong thing. “I’m sorry. Did I say something bad?”</p><p> </p><p>The redhead chuckled in disbelief a little and shook her head. “No, it’s just-- well Beca told me the exact same thing so it kinda spooked me a little.”</p><p> </p><p>Beca and Emily were becoming more and more like each other everyday. The other day, she heard someone say “<em> yikes </em> ” from behind her and she had turned around, expecting to see Beca but it had actually been Emily. Worst of all, when Emily noticed her staring oddly at her, she had asked “ <em> You okay, weirdo?” </em> Chloe’s eyes widened and she had mumbled something like <em> “Legacy, you’re not allowed to hang out with Beca anymore. </em>” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh,”  Emily said with a smile on the corner of her mouth, like she was proud she said the same thing that Beca did. “Well, it just means we’re right.”</p><p> </p><p>Chloe shrugged in response.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean it. We just need to find our sound again but we’ll figure it out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Chloe scoffed. “How are we gonna do that?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know,” Emily admitted. “It’s like we’d need a change of scenery to be able to do that but I don’t know where we could go. ”</p><p> </p><p>The ginger looked at her, impressed. “That’s actually not a bad idea.”</p><p> </p><p>The younger girl smiled proudly and Chloe felt all the anger she had dissipate inside of her. </p><p> </p><p>“You know, I’m glad we’re leaving the Bellas in your hands.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. You’re a good kid. You’re very talented.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Thank you, Chloe. That means a lot coming from you.”</p><p> </p><p>Chloe smiled at her and it turned silent for a while. Usually, the redhead despised silence and she would always try to fill it with something whether it was talking or singing. Beca had been the first one to introduce her to the concept of “comfortable silences”. When she was with Beca, they didn’t need to talk to “fill” anything, they could just enjoy each others’ company. Chloe felt the same way with Emily. </p><p> </p><p>“You shouldn’t be so scared of the future, you know,” the freshman said and Chloe turned to look at her. “You’ll be aca-awesome.”</p><p> </p><p>Chloe chuckled a little before pouting. “Yeah, you think?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I know that whether you choose to be a vet or a teacher or whatever you want, you’ll do great. You know, the reason why I felt so accepted instantly in the Bellas is because of you. I mean, you’re incredible.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Em,” Chloe said, touched. She got closer to the girl so their sides could touch. “That’s really nice.”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean it. You all have great futures ahead of you and I hope that even though I’ll be the only one staying here, you won’t forget about me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why would we?” </p><p> </p><p>Emily shrugged. “I don’t know. Sometimes I feel like I’m just a second thought because I don’t actually live with you guys and you’ve all known each other for so long.”</p><p> </p><p>Chloe felt a pang of sadness to know that the youngest Bella had been feeling this way and she didn’t know about it. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, no. You’re not a second thought, okay? I mean Lilly showed you her knives collection the other day, that practically means she trusts you with her life now.” Emily chuckled and Chloe continued. “And Beca actually lets you hug her. When’s the last time you saw Beca accept a hug from anyone else other than me without a warning first?”</p><p> </p><p>Emily seemed to try to think about it and a smile crept on her face when she realized Chloe was making a good point. The redhead knew her girlfriend and if Beca let her hug her and sleep in the same bed as her, that meant she was comfortable with her. Coming from someone like Beca, that meant a <em> lot </em>. </p><p> </p><p>“We all love you, Legacy. You’re family.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Chloe. I love you too. I’m really sorry again.”</p><p> </p><p>Chloe waved a hand and took the girl in her arm for a quick hug and a kiss on the temple. They made their way inside together because the redhead didn’t feel the need to calm down anymore. She was happy about the conversation she just had and she was ready to join Beca upstairs. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey Legacy, come watch this movie with us!” Stacie called out from the couch and the girl looked at Chloe like she was asking for permission. </p><p> </p><p>“Go ahead,” she answered with a wink. Emily smiled and joined Stacie, Jessica, Ashley and Fat Amy on the couch while Chloe walked upstairs. </p><p> </p><p>She heard the shower running from the bathroom attached to her bedroom and she quickly stripped down to join Beca in the shower. The girl didn’t even flinch when she heard the curtains open and close since it was something that happened quite often. </p><p> </p><p>Showers were kind of their thing. </p><p> </p><p>Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca’s waist happily and kissed her shoulder lightly. Beca hummed a little before turning around in her arms to kiss her properly. Chloe allowed her lips to slide against Beca’s for a moment before pulling away. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m exhausted,” she breathed out and Beca stroked her hair a little. </p><p> </p><p>“How’d it go?”</p><p> </p><p>“Good. I’m not mad at her anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>Beca smiled, satisfied. “That’s good.”</p><p> </p><p>“I still think what she did was stupid but--”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, she was put on the spot. That shit’s scary. And you were even more terrifying.”</p><p> </p><p>“Look at you, all concerned for her,” Chloe said, poking her nose. </p><p> </p><p>“She’s a good kid,” Beca said and the redhead smiled when she remembered she said the exact thing just a few minutes ago. What happens when you’ve been with someone for three years, she thought.</p><p> </p><p>Emily really was making her way into Chloe’s heart quickly and she had a feeling Beca felt the same way. She had a feeling they both kind of felt the same way about her, this protectiveness that they felt for all the girls really but especially Emily since she was the youngest one. They just wanted the best for her. </p><p> </p><p>“So you think I was terrifying?”</p><p> </p><p>Beca snorted. “No, I happen to think Angry Chloe is pretty hot, actually.”</p><p> </p><p>Chloe bit her lip and leaned forward so she could feel Beca’s breath on her face. “Is that so?” she said in a husky voice before closing the distance between their lips. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>V.</strong>
</p><p>Beca was working on arrangements on her laptop at the kitchen island with Chloe next to her scrolling on her phone. Every once in a while, Chloe would pop a strawberry in Beca’s mouth and the latter would accept it without tearing her eyes off the screen. They had been doing so for a while when they heard the front door of the house open violently. </p><p> </p><p>“Chloe! Beca!”</p><p> </p><p>“Gee, calm down Legacy. They’re in the kitchen,” they heard Stacie answer. Chloe looked at her with confusion and Beca shrugged, following her to the living room. </p><p> </p><p>Stacie was doing homework on the couch with Flo and Lilly watching some foreign movie with subtitles on the TV. Jessica and Ashley seemed alarmed by the noise because they made their way downstairs, followed by Cynthia-Rose and Fat Amy.</p><p> </p><p>“Will someone tell this bitch to stop shouting?” the Australian said and Beca shot her a glare before turning her attention to Emily who was bouncing in place like a nervous puppy.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s up?”</p><p> </p><p>“I have my third date with Benji really soon and I have no idea what to wear for it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ooh third date,” Stacie says, wiggling her eyebrows. “You know what that means. Use protection.”</p><p> </p><p>Chloe cringed. “Don’t say that, she’s practically a child.”</p><p> </p><p>“Chloe, I’m 19.”</p><p> </p><p>“No. Chloe is right,” Beca said, lifting a finger in the air. “You’re a child and you’re not allowed to see a man’s body before you’re married.”</p><p> </p><p>A couple of the Bellas chuckled at the words and Emily just rolled her eyes at their antics. </p><p> </p><p>“Will you guys help me find something to wear?” </p><p> </p><p>“Why only Beca and Chloe?” Cynthia-Rose said with a scoff. “We’re not fashionable enough for you? Last week, Beca wore the same flannel for three days straight.”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t go anywhere the whole time! How could it be dirty?” Beca interjected and Cynthia-Rose shrugged at her. She felt Chloe’s body shake a little next to her and she turned to glare at her girlfriend who just kissed her cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Emily looked like she had just been put on the spot. “I don’t know, I just-- asked them, I guess,” she explained lamely like the thought of asking anyone else but Beca and Chloe never crossed her mind. Beca let herself smile at that.</p><p> </p><p>For some reason, she didn’t even think about the fact that she didn’t usually care about these kinds of things; like helping her friends dress for a date. She just thought about how excited she was to do this for Emily. </p><p> </p><p>Chloe clapped her hands happily, letting out a squeal. “Great! Let’s go to my closest, there’s no way anything that Beca has will fit you.” She walked to Emily and grabbed her hand to drag her upstairs.</p><p> </p><p>Beca’s smile turned into a frown. “Hey,” she muttered before following them.</p><p> </p><p>“Fashion show! Fashion show!” Stacie chanted from the couch, her homework long forgotten. </p><p> </p><p>Chloe stopped in the middle of the stairs. “Great idea! None of you guys are allowed to leave the living room until we figure this out.”</p><p> </p><p>Beca heard Fat Amy groan loudly and before she made it to the top of the stairs, the bickering to change what was playing on TV already started. </p><p> </p><p>She sat on the edge of the bed while Chloe opened her closest and instantly took out a dozen dresses at one. She put them on the bed next to Beca and they looked at it one by one. </p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t believe they were at their third date already. She still remembered the conversation she had with Emily that made her realize she liked Benji romantically and then they had to wait a long time for Benji to get the balls to actually ask her out on an official date. </p><p> </p><p>That day, he came to pick her up at the Bellas’ house and she swore he nearly fainted when Emily opened the door and every single Bella was standing behind her. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> I swear to God Magic Boy, if you mess this up and hurt her, you will never be able to sing again. Got it? </em>” Beca had said with an intimidating look in her eyes and Emily had shook her head in embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe had gone for the more normal route. She had hugged Emily and gave her a kiss on the cheek before saying: “<em> Have fun, Em! Love you! Becs, tell her you love her. </em>” </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Yeah, yeah. Love you, kid. I’m watching you, Benji. </em>” </p><p> </p><p>Emily had come back at 10 PM from the date and had gushed for almost 45 minutes about how much fun she had had. Beca was happy for her. </p><p> </p><p>“What about this one?” Chloe said, holding up a blue dress with polka dots on it.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm, I don’t know.”</p><p> </p><p>“So where is he taking you?” Beca asked, making sure the date setting was appropriate.</p><p> </p><p>Emily instantly smiled. “He told me he found a really sweet spot close to campus where there’s a lake and the moon reflects on it. He’s making a picnic basket.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aww,” Chloe cooed, a twinkle in her eyes. Chloe was a sucker for romantic stuff. “That’s adorable. Babe, remember when we did stuff like that?” </p><p> </p><p>Beca put on an offended face. “I’m sorry, what are you talking about? We still do stuff like that. Last week, I took you out for ice cream and even let you choose the music the way there. And you <em> know </em>I don’t like Taylor Swift.” </p><p> </p><p>Chloe rolled her eyes and stage-whispered to Emily. “She loves Taylor Swift. She was singing along to every song.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can hear you, Beale.”</p><p> </p><p>Chloe smiled innocently at her and pecked her on the lips as an answer. Emily was looking at them with a smile that split her face in half and Beca rolled her eyes at the two girls. She wondered for a second how she managed to get close to the two human embodiments of puppies in the house when she used to be so angsty. </p><p> </p><p>“Anyways, I’m really excited,” Emily continued. “I like him so much.”</p><p> </p><p>“The minute you don’t anymore, I’m here to beat his face in.”</p><p> </p><p>“Becs!”</p><p> </p><p>Beca sighed and admitted the truth. “But he is a good guy, I’ll admit it. I’m happy for you, Legacy.” </p><p> </p><p>Chloe held up a black dress to see what it would look like on Emily. “Beca loves him. The other day, she told me if that rule from the Bellas oath was still there, breaking it for Benji would be worth it, not Jesse.”</p><p> </p><p>Beca sighed, slapping Chloe’s bicep lightly. “Dude! Do you have to tell her all my secrets?”</p><p> </p><p>“No secrets in family, babe.”</p><p> </p><p>Emily chuckled. “I still can’t believe you dated Jesse.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me neither,” Beca and Chloe said at the same time and they looked at each other with a smile. </p><p> </p><p>She knew that she was relatively lucky because that thing with Jesse only lasted a couple of months before she realized she had deep feelings for her best friend but to know that she made the mistake in the first place was embarrassing enough. </p><p> </p><p>“I love you,” Beca said out of the blue just because she felt like saying it. Chloe’s face softened and she bent down to kiss her on the lips. </p><p> </p><p>“I love you too,” she said before attaching their lips together.</p><p> </p><p>Emily let them kiss for five seconds before she complained. “Okay, we get it. I still need to get dressed. God, you guys are worse than my parents.” </p><p> </p><p>The redhead chuckled and straightened up after pecking her lips one last time. Emily held up a red dress and Chloe beamed.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s perfect.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re gonna look great in it, kid.”</p><p> </p><p>Emily squealed and went into Chloe’s bathroom to change. The redhead pushed the clothes to the side so she could sit next to Beca and their fingers instantly intertwined, Chloe’s thumb rubbing the back of her hand. </p><p> </p><p>Chloe said after sighing happily. “I’m happy for her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me too.”</p><p> </p><p>“I called it, remember? I saw the way Benji looked at her and I knew they were gonna date. Remember?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I remember babe,” Beca said, chuckling and she kissed her girlfriend’s cheek just because she could. “You called it.”</p><p> </p><p>Chloe smiled at her and Beca felt her heart grow ten sizes at the sight. She could never get tired of that sight. No matter how low she was feeling, Chloe only had to smile and Beca would feel better. She truly was the luckiest girl on Earth. </p><p> </p><p>They waited in silence until Emily came out and Chloe instantly clapped when she saw her. Beca thought she looked really beautiful and the tall girl seemed to feel the same way because she bowed a little under the applause. </p><p> </p><p>“So?”</p><p> </p><p>“You look beautiful,” Beca answered honestly and Chloe nodded enthusiastically next to her. </p><p> </p><p>“You look so pretty. Benji’s gonna eat you up.”</p><p> </p><p>The freshman grinned, a small blush on her face at the praise. “Thanks guys.” </p><p> </p><p>They came downstairs and all the girls seemed to agree that she looked great so they knew they had made the right choice. They all chattered waiting for Benji to come pick her up and it was nice. It was moments like these that Beca truly remembered how much of a tight knit group they were and she loved it. She had never been one of these girls with a lot of friends but standing in the middle of the living room, holding her girlfriend's hand in hers and with people talking over one another constantly, she felt happy. </p><p> </p><p>The doorbell rang and Emily opened the door. Like always, Benji took a nervous step back when he noticed all the Bellas right there and the girl giggled. “I’ll be right out!” </p><p> </p><p>She closed the door and took a deep breath, her eyes turning to Beca and Chloe. Immediately, the two walked to her. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know why I’m nervous.”</p><p> </p><p>Chloe smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind Emily’s ear. “Cause you like him! Ah, young love.”</p><p> </p><p>Beca looked at her girlfriend who had a dramatic expression on her face and a hand on her heart and she smiled. “Have fun, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Bye Legacy!” a few Bellas said as Emily hugged the co-captains at the same time and the girl waved at the group over their shoulders.  </p><p> </p><p>“Love you, sweetie.”</p><p> </p><p>“Love you, kid.”</p><p> </p><p>Emily pulled away and opened the door, revealing Benji who instantly smiled. “Okay, Bye everyone. Love you, moms.” </p><p> </p><p>Everyone froze and Emily made a move to walk out when she realized what she had just said. She stayed still, her hand still on the handle and her back turned to them. Even Benji had a shocked expression on his face. </p><p> </p><p>Beca looked at Chloe with wide eyes and Chloe looked at her the same way until a smile crept on her face. </p><p> </p><p>“Did Legacy just call Beca and Chloe moms?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think she did.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god, they’re aca-moms.”</p><p> </p><p>“With their aca-child.” </p><p> </p><p>“They are kinda like our moms, aren’t they?”</p><p> </p><p>“Especially with Legacy. The other day, I heard Chloe tell her not to run with scissors.”</p><p> </p><p>“I heard Beca tell her to wash her hands before eating.”</p><p> </p><p>“And Chloe--” </p><p> </p><p>“Shut up guys!” Beca snapped because Emily was growing redder by the second. The Bellas were all looking at the three of them with the amusement clear on their faces. </p><p> </p><p>Besides, she was realizing more and more how it was true what they were saying and it was slightly embarrassing she hadn’t noticed that they did act like moms. Chloe was biting her lip to keep her from smiling too big but it was failing because everyone could see how ecstatic she felt. </p><p> </p><p>Emily had her eyes on the ground and she finally looked up to her captains, her discomfort clear on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Emily, do you see Beca and I as mother figures?”</p><p> </p><p>“What? No!” Emily stuttered. “I know you guys are my moms-- I mean, my captains! You guys are my captains, not my parents.”</p><p> </p><p>Cynthia-Rose laughed loudly. “She totally sees y’all as her moms!”</p><p> </p><p>Instead of feeling weird about it, she was kind of happy to see Emily trusted her to that point. She knew the girl missed her parents dearly since coming to college so Chloe and Beca had subconsciously tried to fill that void by protecting her and apparently it worked. </p><p> </p><p>I mean, it was weird for sure but Beca didn’t feel as weird as someone would think. </p><p> </p><p>Emily’s face was redder than Chloe’s hair and she shook her head at herself. Chloe chuckled a little and put her hands on Emily’s shoulders to make her look at her. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay if you do, Em.”</p><p> </p><p>Emily looked up at Chloe and then at Beca who understood she finally needed to say something. She got closer and put her hand on her bicep.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, dude. I mean it’s weird because I’m 22 and you’re 19 and I’m definitely not ready to have a child because what do you do with it, you know? Like are you supposed to talk to it? And--” She stopped talking when Chloe nudged her with her shoulder and told her to shut up with her eyes. Beca cleared her throat and looked back at Emily. “It’s cool, kid.” </p><p> </p><p>Benji was still awkwardly standing behind them and he looked nervous, like he didn’t know what to say which Beca thought was kind of funny.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t see you guys as my moms!” Emily tried to defend herself but it was in vain.  </p><p> </p><p>A few of the girls snickered and Stacie hushered them. “Guys, come on. Let’s give her a <em> mom- </em>ent to figure this out.” </p><p> </p><p>Everyone started laughing loudly and Emily ducked her head. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, let’s keep the laughing to a mini<em> mum </em>,” Fat Amy said and Cynthia-Rose straightened in her seat when she thought of something.</p><p> </p><p>"That works on two levels because Beca is also a mini mom.”</p><p> </p><p>Chloe burst into laughter and Beca tried to pretend to be mad for a second before she realized it <em> was </em>pretty funny and she let herself chuckle. Emily looked at the girls all laughing and the corner of her mouth lifted up until she started to laugh too. Benji let out a breath still standing under the doorway and smiled at them. </p><p> </p><p>“Shall we, Em?” he said since he figured this was a good moment to interject. She nodded and took his free hand happily. Beca felt Chloe put an arm around her and she wrapped her arm around her waist. </p><p> </p><p>“Be back by 10 or there will be consequences!” Beca called out after them and Chloe smiled. </p><p> </p><p>“Your mother and I love you very much!”</p><p> </p><p>Emily rolled her eyes at them while all the Bellas laughed loudly. She finally left and Beca closed the front door when the couple entered Benji’s car. When she turned to her girlfriend, the girl was wiping an imaginary tear. </p><p> </p><p>“They grow up so fast.” </p><p> </p><p>Beca chuckled and attached their lips together. She could feel Chloe’s smile as they kissed and she heard the groans of the Bellas. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you just hate it when your parents kiss in front of you?” </p><p> </p><p>Beca flipped off Stacie without breaking off the kiss. Whatever, she was okay if this was going to become a <em> thing </em>because these girls did need some parental supervision sometimes and she only trusted herself and Chloe to do it. </p><p> </p><p>This was her little family and she wouldn’t trade it for the world.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you guys liked this one! If you did Please leave a kudos and a comment it's really really appreciated. </p><p>twitter: @chloebeaie<br/>tumblr: chlobeales</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>